psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Philip
Opis Philip jest pieskiem rasy border collie i z zawodu jest piłkarzem oraz na co dzień mężem Suzanne. Jest też tancerzem w druzynie S-U-Z-S. Samiec jest w wieku szesnastu lat. Wygląd Zacznijmy od tego, że piesek jest dobrze zbudowany, a futro ma średnią długość. Głowa ma dwa kolory, większość niej jest kremowa a czoło wraz z uszami ciemnobrązowe. Szyja także jest kremowa, tak jak i jego "skarpetki" na łapach, podbrzusze oraz spód ogona. Ciało ma brązowe oprócz tego. Philip oczy ma niebieskie. Charakter Jest miły , lojalny , opiekuńczy , stanowczy , odważny , chętny do zabawy . Przyjacielski . Poważnie też podchodzi do swoich obowiązków . Taki jest dla jego dziewczyny i PP. Dla wrogów PP wredny, agresywny, wycofany, bezlitosny. Jednak kiedy jakiś obcy chłopak gada do Suzanne staje sie zazdrosny. CDN Umiejętności Piesek szybko biega i jest silny. Dobrze tańczy i jest wygimnastykowany. Do tego zawsze rzuca celnie do kosza. Jest jednym z najlepszych piesków grających w siatkówkę w Zatoce Przygód. Rodzina * Andison -mama. * Albert- tata. * Bill- szwagier. * Tristan -starszy brat. * Suzanne - żona. * Choco- przyszła bratowa. Pojazd 'Regularny i na misje - '''jest to zielony Mercedes BENZ '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - zielony kład , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to błękitno - zielona motorówka , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''jest to biało - zielony statek kosmiczny , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle pup- '''posiada zielono- ciemnozielony wóz terenowy w wstawki moro, może zamienić się w tak jakby kamper. '''Winter pup- '''to zielony skuter śnieżny ma on jasnozielone wstawki. Strój '''Regularny i na misje - '''jest to zielona koszulka , lub zielono - pomarańczowa bluza '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - zielony hełm oraz czarno - zielony strój , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Air pup - '''jest to zielono - pomarańczowy hełm i zielono - pomarańczowy strój '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to błękitno - zielono - pomarańczowy hełm i strój , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''jest to zielono - pomarańczowy hełm i skafander , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle pup- '''samczyk na zielono- ciemnozieloną kaszkiet do tyłu oraz strój w wstawki moro. '''Winter pup- '''to zielono- jasnozielona czapka z odblaskami jak i zielono- jasnozielona kurtka z odblaskami. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje - '''jest to piłka do koszykówki , butelka wody , gwizdek , koszulka na zmianę , okulary przeciwsłoneczne '''Mission Paw - '''jest to kamera termowizyjna , butelka wody , piłka do koszykówki , sieć , '''Air pup - '''są to ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła mają one jedną turbinę odrzutową z tyłu , piłka do koszykówki , butelka wody '''Sea Patrol - '''hiper napęd wodny , koszulka do pływania , gogle '''Space pup - '''przysłona , silniczek 700 km / h , sterowana z grawitacją piłka. '''Jungle pup- '''to piłka do kosza, spray od komarów, kosze do gry. '''Winter pup- '''hak, lina, piłka do kosza, siatka ochronna na 10 m, kosze do gry, koce termiczne. Cytaty * ,, Philip ! Dobrze zagra ten mecz i ... !? " - gdy idzie na misje * ,, Gdy Philip idzie tam ! Szpiegowskie gogle ma ! " - Mission Paw * ,, Szybuje pośród chmur! " - Air pup * ,, Philip w kosmosie , pomoc zawsze niesie ! " - Space pup. * ,,Chlup do wody! Tak jak piłka do kosza!"- Sea Patrol. * ,,W dżungli w kosza grać chcesz, Philip'a zawołaj i masz mecz!"- Jungle Pup. * ,,Siatkę ochronną wezmę w góry i piłka nie spadnie z góry!"- Winter Pup Biografia Philip urodził się w nawet bogatej rodzinie , miał starszego o sześć lat brata Tristan ' a . Gdy był mały chodził do drużyny siatkarskiej dla szczeniaków . Pewnego dnia spotkał na wakacjach ( w wieku 13 ludzkich lat ) Suzanne . Pieski , od razu się w sobie zakochały . Pewnego wieczoru , podszedł pod balkon jej domku letniego i zaprosił ją na spacer . Bardzo się stresował , tym co zaraz miał powiedzieć . W kocu wyszła i ruszyli . Dotarli do lasku , powiedział jen o swoich uczuciach i pocałował ją . Od tej pory są parą . Następnego lata poznali PP i do niego dołączyli . Odznaka Jest to szybująca piłka do koszykówki. Dubbing * wersja angielska - Chris Pratt * wersja polska - Maciej Dowbor Lubi # Spędzać czas z Suzanne, Psim Patrolem, drużyną S-U-Z-S oraz przyjaciółmi Psiego Patrolu. # Gry zespołowe. # Wieczory. # Wycieczki. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Walentynki. # Wielkanoc. # Wszystkie pory roku. # Spaghetti. # Ciasto Brownie. # Gry na świeżym powietrzu. Nie lubi # Kociej Katastrofy # Kociej Katastrofy 2 # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Problemów # Gdy Suzanne ma kłopoty, lub jest smutna # Osądzania Hobby # Koszykówka # Hip - Hop # Rap # Łyżwiarstwo # Piłka nożna # Pływanie # Nurkowanie # Piłka wodna # Piłka plażowa # Siatkówka Strach # Suzanne może stać się coś złego Ciekawostki # Ma 56 centymetrów wzrostu. # On i Suzanne są małżeństwem. # Jest od Suzanne o rok straszy. # Często tańczy w S-U-Z-U-'sie # W S-U-Z-U-S- ' sie jest zastępcą zastępcy. # Jest młodszym bratem Tristan 'a. # Jest jednym z najlepszych koszykarzy w Zatoce Przygód. # Zawsze trafia do kosza. # Chciałby mieć trójkę szczeniąt, i próbuje przekonać o tym Suzanne i powoli mu się to udaje. # Wziął z Suzanne ślub na Malediwach. # On i Suzanne spodziewają się szczeniąt. Galeria Philip'a Sketch-1510153277870.png Sketch-1510085791287.png|Suzanne i Philip bawią się Sketch-1510158001561.png Sketch-1510560027508.png|Philip , Suzanne i Axe Fnas.png|MEGA ŚLICZNYObraz pt."Five Nigt at S-U-Z-S" od Zumaxtracker ever :D <3 Takie wyszło.png|ARCYŚLICZNY RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ Zuma the girl<3 Philip by shirAz.png|I mój obraz jak zawsze jest jedną wielką plątanina łap XD Ja myślę że, nie:) ARCYCUDNY RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY Przez Zuma the girl z nowym podpisem Shir'a'''z <33333333333333333333 1521231315995.png|ARCYDZIEŁO!!Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1<3333333333333333333333333333333 7A0C5241-9E7F-4B67-AA7C-214E95F8FD7C.png|Grudniowy challenge dzień 13 Philip V2.PNG Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Philip Kategoria:Border Collie Kategoria:Koszykarz Kategoria:Koszykarze Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:S-U-Z-S Kategoria:Drużyna Hip hopowa S-U-Z-S Kategoria:Tancerz Kategoria:Tancerze Hip Hopu Kategoria:Zastępca zastępcy Kategoria:Honorowy członek S-U-Z-S Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Collie Kategoria:Bordery Collie Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Tancerz Hip- Hop Kategoria:Tancerze S-U-Z-S 'u Kategoria:Piesek w związku Kategoria:Pieski w związku Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mąż Kategoria:Mężowie Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu